This invention relates generally to removal of caps off container threaded necks; more particularly it concerns a simple tool in the form of a cap remover applicable to the cap skirt to grip same and easily twist the cap free of the neck.
Lightweight caps are currently made to tightly grip container necks below the threading, and frequently it is nearly impossible to manually remove, i.e. untwist such caps free of the necks. This gripping is effected to prevent or resist pilferage, or unwanted access to container contents, at point of sale. Accordingly, there is need for a simple means to allow unthreading of the "locked" cap off the container neck by the ultimate user or customer.